


Payback

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: It's his turn to be judged, M/M, Poor Tenzō
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: All the times that Tenzo has gotten on Kakashi and Shisui's cases about being reckless and getting hurt on missions comes back to bite him in the butt, and he is not enjoy it.Kiss: Ear Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Payback

This was humiliating.

Not only had Tenzo somehow managed to break his leg during his mission without even getting into a fight with an enemy shinobi, but now he had Konoha’s two worst disasters standing on either side of his hospital bed with grins that took up their whole face.

He was never going to live this down, and what made it worse was that he had just given them both shit for being reckless during their own missions.

Whatever teasing they had in mind for him, he deserved it.

“So,” Kakashi spoke up fir4st. “Tell us Tenzo. How did you do it? How did you manage to break your leg in two places before even getting into a fight?”

Smug bastard. If they were living together he would be sleeping on the couch for a week.

Not wanting to give Kakashi the satisfaction, Tenzo lowered his eyes and muttered his response under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Shisui cupped his ear and leaned in a bit closer “Didn’t quite catch that.”

Both of them. They would both be sleeping on the couch. In fact, at this rate he might just make them sleep without him for a month.

See how they liked that.

“Hey,” a poke to the nose brought his attention back to the current conversation “You still haven’t answered the question kitty cat.”

There’s a smile on Kakashi’s face. He can tell by the way his senpai closes his eyes. It’s that distinct look that Kakashi gets whenever he is smiling.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tenzo turned his eyes away from Kakashi and huffed. 

“What if I don't want to tell you two?” He asked “Maybe I don't want to be teased about it until the day that I die.”

“You should know better than that,” Shisui doesn’t even try to hide his laughter, allowing it to light up his face with a beautiful glow that Tenzo usually loves to see. One that can make his knees weak on any other day. “We’re going to tease you about this until the day you die no matter what.”

That was probably true. Out of all the people in Konoha he could have chosen to date, he just had to go with the duo that thrived off of poking fun at him every chance they got. 

His shoulders dropped in defeat. There was no point in keeping it a secret. If they didn’t get it out of him today they would keep poking and prodding at him until he finally caved. 

“I-i might have-gotten my foot stuck in a hole,” ya, he was definitely not living this down. “And because i didn’t realize i kept moving and then tripped and…” Kakashi was already laughing his ass off by his side, and Shisui had an arm wrapped around his stomach trying to hold himself together for the big reveal “I fell off a cliff because i tried to use my mokuton to get my foot free in a moment of panic and instead sent myself flying into the air via a wooden piller.”

A loud ‘Thud’ echoed through the room when Shisui finally fell over. 

“Y-you fell over a cliff?” Shisui wheezes, and Tenzo can’t help but wish there was a hole for him to crawl into and die. “The great Mokuton User Tenzo, fell over a cliff because he got his foot stuck in a hole?”

“I hate you,” He grumbled under his breath, focusing his eyes on the wall in front of him while his boyfriends died of laughter on either side of his bed. Why did he love these two? Why was this the life that he subjected himself to?

Oh right, because they were pretty and on a good day they were actually nice to him.

Today was not a good day.

“Ok…” Kakashi’s arm came down on the bed, allowing him to pull himself up so that he was kneeling. There’s still laughter in his voice, but it has died down a little “So you’re telling me that we’re reckless, and you’re just accident prone?”

Part of him wondered if it would be possible for him to murder Kakashi. Surely there was a way to accomplish such a feat.

Then of course, he’d miss the cuddles when Kakashi was gone. It wasn’t a worthwhile sacrifice to make in his opinion.

“Not only is he accident prone,” Shisui sat up on the other side. “He’s also reckless because he did this to himself. He injured himself with his own jutsu.”

Another bout of laughter erupted between the two, but this time they at least managed to keep themselves from falling back onto the floor. 

Tenzo just sat on his bed listening to them and silently plotting his revenge. There was no way there wouldn’t be a day when he was the one standing beside one of them injured and embarrassed, and he was going to rip into them endlessly because of today.

Not that he wouldn’t do it anyways.

“Awww i think we made him sad,” Glaring over at Kakashi, Tenzo huffed. “Come on Tenzo. You know we’re just having fun.”

“It’s so rare for you to be the one stuck in the hospital,” Shisui supported Kakashi’s words “we have to enjoy it when it happens.”

“You’re supposed to feel sorry for me,” he huffed “Bring me food and cuddle me. Make me feel better, not,” he waved his arms around the room wildly “whatever this is.”

“Aww kitty cat,” he didn’t even bother to look at Kakashi. He already knew there was a pathetic puppy dog eyed look waiting for him and he wasn’t interested in falling for that act today “You know we love you.”

“We’ll bring you all of the food you want,” Shisui offered “After we enjoy your suffering for a bit.”

Of course that was the condition they would have to be good boyfriends. They were never just kind to him because they could be. They had to get something out of it. Even if that something was cuddles, sex or kisses. 

“I know what will cheer you up.” he could see Kakashi’s hand moving towards his mask as he spoke, but he didn’t dare to turn his attention to him. There was a kiss waiting for him and he was not interested.

Not right now at least.

Except, apparently the kiss he thought Kakashi was going for wasn’t the intended target. Instead, Tenzo found himself smack in the middle of both of his boyfriends leaning in close to press a kiss to his ears.

Their lips lingered against his ears for a moment, cementing their kisses into place while he sat there trying desperately not to faint from an overload of cuteness.

“See, we do love you,” he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi when he started to move back “We just love bugging you too.”

“It’s part of the package,” Shisui continued, chuckling when Tenzo grumbled under his breath “you wouldn’t have us any other way.”

Tenzo’s hands settled on his knees, his face still a bright red hue after being surprised by such an intimate kiss from both of his boyfriends. “That might be true,” he grumbled under his breath “doesn’t mean i can’t wish you two were just a little nicer to me once in a while.”

Laughter erupted in the room once again, and as Tenzo looked between the two dorks he had decided to commit himself to he couldn’t help but smile. 

Ya, he really had gotten himself into this situation, and he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
